Avengers Vol 1 673
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Ross | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Your [[Herbert Wyndham (Earth-616)|'"God"']] has stolen [[Vivian (Synthezoid) (Earth-616)|my daughter]] and [[Samuel Wilson (Earth-616)|my teammate]] to Counter-Earth! How can we get there to save them? | Speaker = Vision | StoryTitle1 = Worlds Collide: Part Three | Writer1_1 = Mark Waid | Penciler1_1 = Javier Pina | Penciler1_2 = Paco Diaz | Inker1_1 = Javier Pina | Inker1_2 = Paco Diaz | Colourist1_1 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Numerous unidentified Ani-Men * Races and Species: * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** *** *** **** ***** ** ** ** * * Items: * * * and * * and * * * * and | Synopsis1 = On Counter-Earth, Falcon and Viv Vision are running from the New Men who are following them. Unfortunately, they are electrocuted and captured in nets, in order to be taken to the New Men's leader and god, the High Evolutionary. On Earth, the Avengers and the Champions are reunited and start interrogating the Ani-Man (synonym for New Man) who had arrived on the meteorite. Vision is especially distressed and violent in his manners, as his own daughter has been abducted. The Ani-Man explains that Counter-Earth is a perfect duplicate of Earth, but on a different vibrational frequency, which explains why they are mutually undetected and don't interfere with each other's physical phenomena. The machinery this Ani-Man took with him was used to alter Earth's frequency to prepare it for "annihilation". The High Evolutionary has been accelerating his world's orbit, so it now laps Earth once every twenty minutes; and when it ghosts through it, the sync causes a "bleed" from one planet to the other, completely at random. Not even the Ani-Man knows what will happen when the two Earths will collide, but he doesn't question his god's will. As he explains all this, a new random bleed causes many Ani-Men to appear all around the heroes. Viv and Falcon are taken by two Ani-Men to the High Evolutionary's throne room. Falcon tries to fight, but to no avail. Viv asks for an explanation, so the High Evolutionary starts clearing up a few points. He has now advanced to the rank of a god, for he has modified his genetic code to gain immortality and, with it, the "confidence to work longterm". He then commands his Ani-Men to take Falcon to the lab to give him actual wings. Viv is trapped in a cylinder designed to contain the High Evolutionary's incorporeal creations (which means she can't phase through it). The foe's nanobots start disabling her system, as he announces an "upgrade" is in store for her as well. Back on Earth, the Avengers are ready to attack the Ani-Men, but they are stopped by Ms. Marvel, who notices that the supposed enemies are probably as confused as they are, considering the bleeds seem to be random and not planned. Spider-Man's Spider-Sense isn't tingling, so she's right. An Ani-Man resembling a gorilla, in fact, says they mean no harm, although they are compelled to follow their leader's orders. One resembling a wolf, instead, seems more violence-oriented. Not even these Ani-Men seem to know what is exactly this Ascension they keep talking about. Nova sees on his smartphone that other groups of Ani-Men are roaming Earth, terrorizing civilians. Two groups are then formed. Group one (Nova, Thor, Hercules, Vision and Spider-Man) will travel through dimensions thanks to Mjolnir's ability to replicate planetary vibrations, will get to Counter-Earth and save their friends. Group two (Wasp, Ms. Marvel, Hulk, young Spider-Man and Cyclops) will stay on Earth to contain the Ani-Men invasion. At the High Evolutionary's lab, Viv wakes up from her operation and realizes she's been transformed to look exactly like a normal human girl, to her shock. | Solicit = WORLDS COLLIDE Part 3 THE ELECTRIFYING TEAM-UP BETWEEN THE AVENGERS AND THE CHAMPIONS CONTINUES! The High Evolutionary has put into motion an event that will destroy not one but two Earths — and neither the Avengers nor the Champions has the power to stop it! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included